


Between Earth and Sky

by LuciaHunter



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaHunter/pseuds/LuciaHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is simply a long series of short scenes strung together. Just a short one-shot for Maki's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Earth and Sky

  _The spaces between dreams and reality, between the earth and the sky._

_The unspoken distance between you and I._

* * *

Maki had known she was trouble when she saw her for the first time, outside the Idol Research Clubroom. Twin-tails, a childish yet ill-natured frown on her face, and eyes of ruby that were, admittedly, just a little bit mesmerizing.

 Though she hadn't known fully why at the time, she knew that this girl wasn't going to be easy to deal with. Characters like these, still acting like a cutesy child despite their age, were the polar opposite of Maki who always strove for excellence and maturity. Just listening to their drivel was enough to drive her up the wall.

 So she remained quiet throughout the entire encounter, as the other members negotiated. Twiddling her hair, barely coming out of her shell to utter a single comment as the other girl gave her forced act. She had no part in this farce, let the rest do as they please. Whatever it took for them to secure this clubroom.

 Yet she couldn't help but feel like the senior's attention, if not her eyes, were on her all the time.

 ...

 Half a year later the tables were turned, as Maki was the one who found her eyes glued to her raven-haired... friend? Nico seemed to delight in pushing Maki to the edge, always relentless with her teasing and ever-so-often "accidental" brushes of the skin. Still fifteen, Maki had no idea just what it was that she was feeling for the other girl. Was this what they called love?

 All she knew was that every time their eyes met, she never wanted to turn away. Every bit of physical contact brought the heady, mind-numbing rush that she had come to associate with their concerts, and she was in a love-hate relationship with Nico's sweet voice, always accompanied by those sometimes teasing, sometimes spiteful, and rarely, ever so rarely, gentle and thoughtful words.

 She still remembered that night, on the heels of Honoka's sudden announcement that they weren't taking part in Love Live!. How she had come out late at night just to meet Nico at the latter's flurried insistence over the phone, one of the few times she had heard the senior's facade break so cleanly in desperation. Love Live! had meant a lot to Nico. It had meant a lot, and Maki was the only one Nico would allow to share in that initial tearful outburst of sheer rage and helplessness.

 She would never forget how warm the petite third year had felt in her arms.

 ...

 Almost a decade later and she would still think of her fiancée as nothing but trouble, messing up the timing of the wedding march down the church pews. One would think that a superstar idol would at least be able to start off on the right foot, but Maki had always underestimated just how much Nico could manage to bungle things up.

It hadn't been easy for them to be here together today, especially for an idol like Nico, but the past decade had seen a rapid change in mindsets and acceptance of an alternative lifestyle. The vows were said, the rings were smoothly slid onto each other's fingers, they pressed their lips together gently yet firmly, and Maki finally got to say the words she had been ready to say for the past five years.

"About time... Mrs Nishikino."

"No no no, don't you mean you're Mrs Yazawa? I'm the elder one here."

"Anyone could look at our relative heights and see the obvious."

"Why you-"

And that started yet another argument that didn't end until they were in bed.

...

It was the next dawn that Maki blinked open her eyes blearily, finding herself pinned down by her sleeping wife's arms. It was only in sleep that superstar Nico would reveal her childish nature, clinging onto any warmth she could.

She turned her eyes to the first rays of sunlight streaming through the blinds, mentally running through the day. Their life together wouldn't be easy: as an ER doctor and an idol, their schedules were anything but regular. Even before this, they had lived together long enough to become familiar with the other stumbling into bed at the crack of dawn, exhausted and seeking comfort. Enough to be able to subconsciously draw the other into their embrace even within sleep, to where they could get the rest they needed.

The only times that really belonged to them were the quiet dawns, the gradual transition between night and day as they held onto each other in bed. At the barrier of two worlds colliding, where two polar opposites met.

A doctor, grounded in earth and science.

An idol, reaching out for the skies.

Maki knew it was a miracle that they had gotten this far together, and hugged her wife tighter as she felt their remaining time tick away slowly.

...

It was barely two decades later when Maki cleared her throat within her office to stir herself out of her memories, looking at the framed picture on her desk.

Just as she had always known from her secret research into the hospital's records all those years ago, their time together had been limited. Such conditions were hereditary, and Nico's intense lifestyle had never helped the slightest. But Maki also knew that it would have been pointless to tell Nico to slow down.

Nico always burned brightly, and there was no stopping her once she had her mind set on becoming a super idol. Reaching out for the skies, she had firmly immortalized herself amongst the stars before her passing.

Maki was just grateful for the time they had shared together.

A knock from the next patient sounded on the door. Though she was now the director of the hospital just as her parents had intended, Maki had insisted on taking the occasional shift alongside her junior doctors in order to keep up to date with the local residents.

"Come in."

The door opened, and Maki was confronted with a sight from her past-- no, it wasn't her. This girl's eyes were turquoise, though her jet-black hair was tied up in twin-tails that were just painfully familiar. Maki took a quick glance down at her patient dossier.

"Hello Akane-chan, what can I do for you today?"

"Nishikino-sensei, my eyes hurt, my nose is runny and I can't stop sneezing."

Maki ran through all the diagnosis procedures on auto-pilot, hands steady from long years of experience. Just another routine case of hay fever. She barely registered the pen in her fingers as she wrote the prescription.

"Okay, just be a good girl and take these medicine, wear a mask when you go out of the house, and you'll be all better soon, alright?"

"Thanks, Nishikino-sensei..."

"... Is there anything else?"

The girl hesitated, eyes darting between Maki and the door. "Uhm... I know it's not related, but I'm having my exams soon and I feel really stressed. Do you know any good methods to help?"

Maki blinked. It was an uncommon question, but certainly not rare. But something about this encounter felt different from the past ones. Was this... nostalgia?

"Okay Akane-chan, I'm going to teach you a secret. Whenever you feel down, just put your hands up like this..."

"Oh, I know that one! Mom said she used to be one of her favorite idols!"

"Alright then, let's do it together, okay? 1, 2-"

"Nico-nico-nii!~"

For the first time in the last few years, Maki felt a genuine smile on her face.

* * *

_Though we're apart now, every encounter in life changes us forever._

_Until I see you again, I'll always be loving you._

_From somewhere here, between the earth and the sky._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. It's me again.
> 
> Happy birthday, Maki-chan. Perhaps it's not the best gift, but it's all I have. I know I haven't been able to write, to depict you of late but... surely you don't mind, right? I've found much better ways to spread your miracle to everyone through the LL Wikia, and I'll always be working towards that goal, no matter what form it may take.
> 
> Thank you for everything these past three years, for inspiring me to try my best, to find out where my interests and talents really lie, and for helping me discover so many things I wouldn't have otherwise.
> 
> Thank you for quietly encouraging me all this time.
> 
> I'll be counting on you from here on, too.


End file.
